Butterflies
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: "I got those little butterflies in my stomach like I was seventeen again." 'I should be the one who causes 'butterflies' to form in her stomach.' I always catch myself smiling when I see her. Short RIZZLES story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not profiting off this. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

-Jane's POV.-

"I got those little butterflies in my stomach like I was seventeen again." Why the hell did I say that? What the hell was I thinking? My plan didn't exactly go as well as I thought! When I said that, she was not suppose to be happy for me and tell me I was 'love sick', she was suppose to get all weird and tell me how she felt about me. Well, that was how it was suppose to go in my head, anyway.

I know, it sounds horrible, trying to make Maura jealous in hope she will get worked up and tell me how much she loves me, and I know it sounds horrible to use Casey, tug him along and use him to get to Maura, when in reality, I don't really like him all that much. But I'm at wits end! I'm just holding on to this little glimmer of hope, that Maura will get jealous and tell me how that she loves me. Perhaps she doesn't love me. Perhaps it is all just in my head. Perhaps the scenarios I make up in my head, when I tell her how much I love her and she says it back to me, is never actually going to happen. Perhaps I should just give up my glimmer of hope, I mean, it's not like she loves me back, right?

-Maura's POV.-

"I got those little butterflies in my stomach like I was seventeen again." It kills me, not literally of course, metaphorically, to see Jane talk about some one else like that, someone who's not me. I hate how she releases epinephrine, draws blood away from her stomach and sends it to her muscles, or as some people say 'gets butterflies', because of him! I should be the one who causes 'butterflies' to form in her stomach.

Yes, I should be. Not Casey. ME. I groaned in despair, throwing me head back and twirling my hair. "What am I going to do, Bass?" I asked my tortoise. "You're right; I have to talk to her." I sighed, "But what do you hypothesize that I say to her? 'Hi, Jane. I am in love with you and I despise seeing you with Casey, because I believe it is I who should be the one to make you happy. That's all I wanted to say, goodbye.' No, I couldn't very well say that, could I? Although, maybe I could."

-Jane's POV.-

My eyes were still locked on my phone, like they had been for the past 5 minutes, should I call Maura? But what am I suppose to say, 'Hey, Maur. I am in love with you and just used Casey to get to you.' "Oh, that'll do down real well!" I said to myself sarcastically, shaking my head. * Knock, knock, knock! * I hear at my door. It's 10:30 at night, who the hell could it be? Probably ma, wanting to re organize my cupboards or something. I sighed, walking over to the door and peering into the peep hole; Maura. I smiled, opening the door. I always catch myself smiling when I see her, and I actually do get butterflies in my stomach when ever she's around.

"Maura, hi." I said uncertainly, "What are you doing her at 10:30?"

"It's actually 10:36, but that is not the point. Can I come in?" She said, she sounded nervous.

"Sure…" We sat down on the couch. "You're starting to scare me, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine… It's just, well." She looked down at the ground, "I uh – wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" I said, my brain was practically on fire with idea's of what she was going to say.

"Well, the news you are about to receive could be shocking or even stressing. Don't see this news as a threat to our friendship, please? Whenever you perceive a threat, imminent or imagined, your limbic system immediately responds-"

"Maura!" I snapped, "You talking Google is threatening." I chuckled, "Just tell me." I was beginning to get worried, what could threaten our friendship?

"Jane – I – I am in love."

"Oh…" Oh god! What if it's Tommy? Maybe that's what she means be threatening our relationship! OH GOD! I felt something break inside, something physically hurt.

I bit back the tears, "With who?"

"It's 'whom', and the answer is – you. I am in love with you, Jane."

Suddenly the hurting stopped and I felt myself grin.

-Maura's POV.-

"It's 'whom', and the answer is – you. I am in love with you, Jane."

I looked up at Jane, who had a wide grin on her face and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. She wrapped her hands around my waist, and instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her neck. I parted my lips, and she slid her tongue into my mouth, I could feel her smile as we kissed. We kissed passionately for a minute of two, before air became necessary and we broke apart. I smiled sheepishly at Jane, and she gave me a beautiful, crooked grin, "I love you too, Maura." She sighed happily, before I recaptured her lips with mine.

**Reviews would be lovely! Do you think I should continue or just leave as is?**


	2. Chapter 2

-No one's POV.-

The sun crept through the gap in the blinds, lightening Jane's room, where she and Maura lay fully clothed, snuggling together. They had not done much last night, other than lay together, make out and talk. Jane had explained to Maura about the whole Casey thing, how she had used him to get to her. Of course Maura was mad at Jane, but she couldn't stay mad at her for long… Jane would just give her that loving look, those gooey eyes, and all of Maura's anger would simply melt away.

Maura could never stay mad at Jane, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Yes, she would get annoyed with her, but it never lasted; Maura hated hating Jane, so she never did, she never really allowed herself to.

Maura stirred, snuggling closer into the crook of Jane's neck, whose arms were wrapped firmly around Maura's waist, almost protectively, as if to keep her exclusively for herself.

"Good morning." Jane said in a voice huskier than usual, running a hand up Maura's back.

"It is a very good morning, indeed." Maura smiled. She ran her tongue lightly over Jane's soft neck, before biting down softly, sucking at her girlfriend's neck. A small moan escaped Jane's lips, as she smiled at the situation and realized she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

Jane rolled the two of them over, and was straddling the doctor. She leant down, tracing her tongue over her lips and nipped at Maura's bottom lip, before smirking. "Come on, Maur, we have to get ready for work."

Maura groaned, "Really? I just wanna stay here all day." She sighed, like a child.

Jane smiled, "Me too, but come on, we'll be late if you don't get your cute little ass out of this bed."

*#*#*#*#*#

"Is that a hicky I see?" Frost smirked at Jane, as they sat at their desk, bored, with no case.

Jane shot him a dirty glare, mentally cursing Maura, "Mind your own business." She sighed, standing up, "I'm going to go and see Maura."

"Of course you are." Frost smirked, giving her a sneaking wink.

Jane shook her head, as she bit back a smile.

Down at autopsy, Maura was sitting at her desk, flicking through a file. Jane snuck up behind her and began kissing her neck. Maura jumped a little, before turning around to see Jane. "Oh, hello there." She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Jane, but was stopped when Jane put her finger on the doctor's lips.

"Uh, uh, uh." She shook her head, "Pay back, for the hicky you gave me." She smirked, before taking to Maura's neck.

Jane straddled Maura on her chair, with her fingers intertwined her girlfriend's strawberry blonde hair. Maura moaned, as she moved her hands below the detective's waist. But before they could get any further, they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly. Reluctantly, Jane with drew her lips from Maura's neck, and they turned around to see no other than Frankie, standing at the doorway. He shifted his feet awkwardly.

"I – uh – Just came down to tell you that Ma excepts you and Maura home tonight at 6 for some dinner thing."

Jane sighed, as she tried to stop her self from blushing the crimson red that Maura was, she unwrapped her legs from Maura, settling her feet on the ground, "Frankie, please don't tell Ma!" She pleaded.

He sighed, "Fine, but she's gonna find out sooner or later, you know Ma, she has her ways."

"I know, I know. Just don't let anything slip, okay!"

Frankie nodded, before turning to leave. "Oh, and, I'm happy for you two… Took you long enough."

**Hope you liked it!**

**More to come? Yes or no?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane spent the remainder of the day down in Autopsy with Maura, who both had nothing to do, so they took they chance to do nothing, together, although, they didn't really do nothing. Together, they lounged around and just talked really. They talked about anything and everything that there was to talk about, but still managed not to run out of conversation topics.

"Maura?" Jane said, as they lied together, on Maura's couch in her office, hands intertwined.

"Mmm?" She responded lazily.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?" She whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Maura smiled, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you, Jane. Did you know that scientific studies have shown that people with symmetrical facial features are deemed to be more attractive than people whose facial features aren't?"

"'Thank you', would have been fine." Jane chuckled.

"Oh, sorry… Jane, you're beautiful, too." Jane smiled, kissing the top of Maura's head.

It wasn't long before the two of them dozed off into sleep, arms still wrapped around each other as they lied asleep.

Jane had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. She was in some sort of arena, it was empty, too empty, she seemed so alone, but then she heard it, the screams; Maura's screams. Maura was chained up, in the bottom of a deep, dark hole, and all Jane could here was her screaming 'Jane! Help me, Jane, help!' Suddenly, a deep voice billowed out across the arena, "Find the key and the rope and you will be able to release her. Hurry, the clock is ticking, _Janie._" The voice sent a shiver down Jane's spine & then all she could hear again, was Maura, screaming for Jane's help, but she could see a key or a rope, anywhere. The only other thing in the arena was a large, glass box, about the size of autopsy. Running over to it, in hope there might a key and rope, Jane saw nothing, just a glass box. Hesitantly, she touched it and a door appeared, a very small door, and of course, knowing Jane Rizzoli who was all too curious, she climbed through.

Suddenly, the glass box seemed to be raining keys, about 100 keys were on the bottom of the glass box. Frantically, Jane picked up the keys, inspecting each and every one of them, for some kind of marking that would tell her which one she needed. Every key was marked with a symbol, and as Jane inspected each one, hastily, but carefully, she came across one with a tortoise on it. "Yes! This must be it!" She ran for the door, but it was locked. "Crap!" She groaned, she turned back to the keys, and found one with a door on it, she jammed it in the key hole, and opened the door.

Outside, she could still hear Maura screaming for help. She ran over to the hole, to see Maura chained to a pole, by her feet, and handcuffed to none other than Hoyt. "Maura!" Jane cried.

"Hello, Jane." Hoyt said calmly, and smiled.

"Maura! Are you okay?" Jane yelled, desperately, ignoring Hoyt.

"Just get me out of here!" She cried.

"Here, catch!" She dropped the key down the pit, Maura caught it, unlocking the handcuffs, and she leant down and unlocked her feet.

"You know, Jane, I don't think your girlfriend is going to make it out of this hole alive." Hoyt sighed, picking up the chains, which were used to bind Maura's feet.

"NO!" Jane screamed, she could feel tears rolling down her cheek, "NO!" She screamed, as Hoyt wrapped the chain around Maura's neck.

Out of desperation, Jane flung her self down the hole, but as she did, she felt herself flinch, and before she knew it, she was awake.

She flung her eyes open, and took a moment to register where she was, and that Maura was with her.

"Jane?" Maura said sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She said, aware that her voice was somewhat strained.

Maura sat up and turned around, "Oh my, you're crying! Jane!"

Jane felt her face, apparently she was crying. "It's okay, just a bad dream, she said, shaking her self.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Maura asked, softly, placing her hand in Jane's leg.

Jane shook her head, "No. But I do want to tell you that I love you so much, and that I never, ever want to loose you."

"Me too, Jane, me too." She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the detective's lips.

**I know, it was a bit angsty, but the next chapter won't be (:**

**It will be full of Angela's dinner thing, and cute Rizzles!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat on the desk in her office, her legs spread apart with Jane standing between them. The ME's dress had ridden right up, leaving her thighs bare. Jane ran her hands up the bare thighs, causing a tingling sensation to surge though Maura's body. She captured the honey-blonde's lips with her own while Maura tangled her hands in Jane's hair.

Reluctantly, the doctor pulled away from the intoxicating kiss, Jane frowned, "We have to go to your mother's dinner." Maura explained. Jane took notice of what Maura had said and kissed her neck, "Jaaannneee." Maura moaned, more in exasperation that pleasure, "We have to go." Once again, she was ignored, Jane sucked at Maura's neck and lightly bit down on it, "I'm sure i won't matter if we are a little late." Maura concluded. It was safe to say that the rest of the moans that came out of Maura's mouth in that following 10 minutes were definitely in pleasure._  
_

* * *

"Okay." Jane said, as Maura re adjusted her dress, "Just act normal, okay? Just pretend we are not dating, just be normal. Okay?" Jane stressed for the millionth time.

"Jane, sweetie - everything will be fine. Now come on, let's go inside - we are already 15 minutes late for your mother's dinner." Maura re assured her, she brushed her hand up against the detective's. Jane got butterfly's at her touch.

"Okay, come on." She walked up the two front steps and opened the door to the house, that leaked with an aroma of Italian and warm laughter. Jane smiled, she was in a house filled with Italian food, laughter and Maura by her side, could things get any better?

"Maura, Janie!" Angela greeted them happily as they made there way to the kitchen, "How are you girls?"

Maura smiled, "Very well thanks, Angela." She said as her eyes quickly darted to Jane, then back to Angela.

Jane gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Ma. Dinner smells good, want a hand?"

"No, no. Go and sit down with the boys and watch the game." Angela old her, Jane happily did so as she joined Tommy, Frankie, Frost and Korsak in the living room and made her self comfy on the couch.

"Anything I can do?" Maura asked.

Angela didn't answer at first, she had her eyes carefully trained on her daughter, "You know Maura, Janie has always needed someone to take care of her."

Maura nodded slowly, "They would be lucky to have her."

"I've always waned grandkids, too." Angela told her, "I think it's about time Janie settled down with some one special, someone smart, clever, some one who loves her." Maura just nodded. "How about you Maura, are you dating anyone?"

Maura shifted uncomfortably on the spot, she couldn't lie, "I - uh... What's going on, Angela?"

"Well... don't get mad, hunny, it's just well... I heard from someone that you and my Janie are, an item of sorts."

"Frankie!" Maura exclaimed, "He told you!" All the heads in the living room turned to Maura's loud voice.

Jane muted the TV, "What did Frankie tell who?" She snapped, her eyes penetrating Frankie.

"I swear, sis, I didn't tell Ma!" Frankie said defensively, "I told Frost."

"And I told Korsak." Frost said.

All eyes turned to Korsak, "I may have told Angela..."

"Told her what?" Tommy sighed, he had no idea what every one was talking about.

Jane walked over to Maura, "That Maura and I are dating."

"Oh, that. No surprise really." He shrugged.

"So, you guys are all okay with this?" Jane asked, everyone nodded.

"I'm just glad you've found some one, and who better that Maura?" Angela piped up happily.

"Well, uh.. thanks." Jane said, she was expecting more of a reaction, but glad she didn't get one.

The rest of the night passed smoothly - dinner was delicious and the company was great, Maura and Jane had even managed to steal a few kisses when no one was looking. As the night ticked away to the end, Maura and Jane announced they should be leaving. As much as they had enjoyed their night, they were glad when they had gotten out of the busy household.

As they got into the car Jane looked over at Maura "Do you want to come back to my place tonight?" Jane asked in a voice huskier than usual, that gave Maura butterflies.

"I'd love to." Maura managed to whisper out in a seductive voice.

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
